Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a driving method thereof and more particularly relates to an electronic paper display apparatus and a driving method thereof.
Description of Related Art
The electronic paper display apparatus is a novel display apparatus and has been widely used in electronic readers (e.g. electronic books and electronic newspaper) or other electronic devices (e.g. electronic tags).
Generally, in order to display image frames, the electronic paper display apparatus needs to obtain a relationship between gray tones of each pixel in the current frame and the previous frame for selecting the corresponding digital data to drive the electronic paper display panel. However, according to the current technology, usually the data processor can only obtain the relationship between gray tones of one pixel in the current frame and the previous frame at a time. Moreover, the data processor obtains the digital data by comparing the gray tone of one pixel in the previous frame to the gray tone of one pixel in the current frame to obtain the gray tone change. The data processor then selects the corresponding digital data according to such gray tone change. For this reason, the driving method for the electronic paper display apparatus is inefficient in data processing and uncompetitive.